Magic Meeting
by NaleyAlways4Ever
Summary: AU: Haley and Nathan take a short trip down memorylane.. Oneshot, Naley.


**Hi guys :) **

**I was really bored this weekend, so I decided to write this little one shot for you guys. I hope you like it! It's just something I've been thinking about writing a long fic of, but decided I could just make into a one shot. So hopefully, you'll like it.**

**

* * *

**

Friday 6th of May, 2011 

Haley's P.O.V.

It has been said that girls love guys that are good with children. I think that's true. I love guys that are good with children, and that aren't afraid of showing it to the world. That is maybe one of the reasons why I love my husband so much. He is great with our son, and when I first met him, I fell for the fact that he was so good with his little sister. You see, we both have smaller siblings that are the same age. I have a little brother called Lucas, and he has a little sister called Lily. Today they are both 10 years old, but when we first met they were 4. Which, if you do the math correctly, means that we've been together for 6 years now. We got married after 2 of them, and we had our son, James, after 2 years of marriage. So he is 3 years old now. I wanted to get a stabile job before we had kids, and I got that job at Tree Hill High, teaching English.

I never thought I would meet my future husband when I went to pick up my brother that day. Usually, my mother picked him up every day. But this day, she was late home from work and asked me to go instead. I remember being slightly mad at her, because I was really busy with a paper for school. I was a junior in college at the time, so I guess your understand how important school work was for me. Actually I've always been some sort of a nerd, and a tutor. My best friend used to call me Tutorgirl. It's actually because of her I got to know my husband, which made me love her even more than I already did at the time. I don't see that much of her anymore because she's a busy clothing designer and has her own label. But we try and keep in touch as often as possible. Today, she calls me Tutormom. Get it?

Okay, now I'm rambling, which I always do by the way. My husband thinks it's cute, so he always laughs at me when I start. I bet you're laughing at me right now, aren't you? I wouldn't blame you if you were, because I'm sort of laughing at myself. I seriously need to shut up and get back on track! Okay, so the reason I'm writing this trip down memory lane, was to tell you how I met my husband. I like to call it a magical meeting, because what we have is like magic. It's so strong, our love, and it has been since we first met. Let me take you back 6 years, to Friday the 6th of May, 2005.

**

* * *

**

Friday the 6th of May, 2005 

Still Haley's P.O.V.

I was sitting by my desk, starring intensively at my computer while typing like a crazy person. This paper had to be delivered by Monday morning, so hopefully I would be able to finish it soon. I really didn't want to spend my Saturday night at home, in front of the computer. I was going home to spend the weekend with my family too. And maybe go to a party with my best friend, Brooke, on Saturday night. Just the thought of that gave me inspiration to finish my paper in a hurry, and I only had about one more page to write. Suddenly, the phone rang and I picked it up.

«Hello?» I sighed into the phone. Who ever was on the other end would probably understand how tired I was from writing all day.

«Haley? It's Mom» My mother's cheery, but stressed voice answered into the phone.

«Hi Mom, I'm not quite finished with my paper yet, but I'll be home within two hours»

«Actually Haley, I need a favour. I got delayed at work, and your father isn't home right now. So I need you to go pick up Lucas from the Day-care centre» My mother explained helplessly into the phone.

«But Mom, I have to finish this paper today. Or else I have to work during the weekend!» I practically yelled into the phone.

«I'm so sorry, Sweetie. But I don't have another way out. Just this once» My mother begged me.

«Alright, alright, I'll pick him up. But you owe me!» I said before she thanked me and we finished our conversation. I sat back down in front of my computer, saved the document and packed down the computer along with clothes I needed for a weekend at home. I grabbed my keys and went to my car. Then I headed for the Day-care centre where my brother spent his days, oblivious to what was waiting for me there. When I arrived inside, my brother saw me at once.

«Haley! Haley!» He screamed in happiness as he ran towards me.

«Hi there, Buddy. You ready to go home?» I smiled a he nodded his head frequently. I walked over and signed my name on the paper that said I had taken him home. Then I told the nannies I was bringing him home and went out to the wardrobes where he was ready to go.

«Ready Luke?» I asked as I approached him.

«Yeah, but before we go I want you to meet my new friend» Lucas smiled as he walked me over to a little brown haired girl with piercing blue eyes.

«Lily, this is my big sister Haley. Haley, this is my new friend Lily» Lucas smiled happily as I bent down so we were on eye level.

«Well, hello Lily. My name is Haley» I smiled as the little girl shook my hand.

«Your brother is cute» Lily suddenly said as I started laughing.

«Eww!» Lucas exclaimed beside us, and I laughed harder.

«How old are you?» I asked the little girl.

«I'm four» She answered while holding up her hand and showing me the number with her fingers. «How old are you?»

«I'm 20» I said as I blinked my hands twice to show her with my own fingers.

«I have a brother. He is 22» She smiled widely.

«Well, aren't you lucky. Mine is only four» I grinned as we both looked at Lucas.

«Hey, Lil. We gotta go» A deep voice said from behind, and I turned to see the bluest eyes I had ever seen. They were magical and I could feel myself getting lost in them. I wasn't able to get a single word out, but I managed to stand up and smile at the handsome man in front of me. He didn't just have pretty eyes, he had a gorgeous face and broad shoulders to go along with his muscular body. He looked like an athlete, and had soft raven black hair.

«Are you okay?» He frowned when I didn't say anything. I'm sure he thought I looked pretty silly, being as though I was practically drooling over him.

«Yeah, sorry. You must be Lily's brother» I said while blushing when he called me back to reality.

«Yeah. I'm Nathan Scott» He said while taking his hand out for me to shake.

«Haley James» I smiled as we shook hands. I felt electricity go through me as he looked deeply into my eyes. And I felt like he saw right into my soul, like he could see the real me. It seemed like he could feel it too, because he didn't let go of my hand and didn't stop looking at me.

«Haley, Mommy is gonna be mad if we're late for dinner» Lucas suddenly brought me out of my dream world as I slowly let go of Nathan's hand.

«You're right Superman. Go get your bag pack» I said without looking at him, I just couldn't look away from Nathan.

«I already have it on my back, Dummy!» Lucas laughed as I finally turned to look at him. I blushed when I heard Nathan chuckle, and turned to him again.

«I was nice meeting you» I smiled as Lucas took my hand and dragged me away.

«Maybe I'll see you again» Nathan smirked before I walked around the next corner. I couldn't believe what I just had experienced. What in the world was that? I couldn't stop thinking about this boy, and therefore I didn't say much for the rest of the day. When I went to sleep that night, I dreamt about him and I had never slept so good in my entire life.

**

* * *

**

Saturday the 7th of May, 2005 

Normal P.O.V.

«Hey Nate?» His mother brought him out of his daydreaming once again, while they were eating breakfast. He hadn't stopped thinking about Haley since yesterday. There was just something about her that enchanted him and captured his attention. She had definitely put her mark on him, deeper than he though possible after less than 5 minutes together.

«Yeah?» Nathan answered her distantly.

«I need you to do me a favour. I blanked and totally forgot about Lily's play date today. So I made other plans, and I have to work. Can you take her for me? This other kid's mother is going to the park with them, so you don't have to stay. Just drop her off, see that she's okay and pick her up after a few hours. Can you do it?» Deb asked her son in anticipation.

«Sure, Mom» Nathan agreed. He loved spending time with his little sister, even though he was 22 years old. After he graduated college a year ago, he had spent more time at home with her. He worked at his father's company, preparing to take over in a few years, so he lived in his home town for now. He had bought a nice little apartment, just a few blocks away from his family's mansion.

«Great, you're meeting them in the park, by that basketball field in an hour» Deb informed her son before taking off and going to her meeting. Nathan finished his breakfast and got himself and his sister ready for the play date before driving them there.

«Who's your friend, Lil?» Nathan asked once they arrived at the park. They were 10 minutes early, so Nathan decided they should sit on the benches for a little while and talk.

«His name is Lucas. He is cute» Lily smiled sweetly up at her brother while fixing her dress.

«Is he now? Should I be worried?» Nathan joked, but Lily didn't really understand the humour. She was, after all, only 4 years old.

«There he is!» Lily screamed as a little blonde haired boy walked towards them. Lily stood up and ran towards him. When she reached him she kissed his cheek.

«Eww!» Lucas exclaimed while rubbing his cheek harshly. «Cooties!»

«Lucas! Be nice!» A soft girl voice yelled from the car they had gotten out of. Nathan recognized the voice and looked up and saw the same brown eyes he had fantasized about since yesterday. She looked stunningly beautiful in her summer dress, her hair was down in soft curls and her lips sparkled with lip gloss.

«Hi Haley!» Lily smiled as Haley approached the little children.

«Lily? Luke you didn't tell me you had a date with a girl» Haley laughed in a surprise as she heard steps coming towards them. She looked up, and suddenly it felt like she couldn't breathe. Nathan, the boy she had thought about every minute of every hour since she last saw him, was walking towards her with a smirk plastered on his face.

«Nice to see you again» Nathan smiled once he reached them.

«You too» Haley returned the smile before looking down at the two 4 year olds that were already on their way towards the playground in the park. Haley laughed a little and pointed at them before signalizing for Nathan to join her while following them.

«So, you live here?» Nathan asked once they had started walking.

«I grew up in New Jersey, actually. But I wanted to go to Duke, but my parents moved down here when I started college so they could be close. Where do you live?»

«I grew up here, and took a business degree at UNC. Now I have my own apartment not so far from here. I work for my father and his company at the moment, I'm taking over in a few years» Nathan explained while they walked closer to the energetic children that were running around.

«Wow, you already have your whole life planned out. I'm so unsure on what I should do» Haley sighed nervously as they sat down on a bench where they had a good view and could keep a close eye on their siblings.

«Not really, I just have a temporary plan. I hate being unorganized. What are you majoring in?» Nathan asked her.

«English. I think I want to be a teacher, but I don't know if I'll maybe go into writing instead. I love working with kids but at the same time, I'm a huge bookworm. So I'm not sure where the future will take me» Haley smiled sweetly as she studied his face. She loved every part of it from his gorgeous eyes, to the enchanting smile he showed her at times.

«Do you often look after Lucas?» Nathan asked. He wanted to learn more about this beautiful girl who had walked into his life and his mind in such a short time.

«Not as much as I wish I could. I live up at the school for now with my best friend. I'm not really into living with my parents, you know? Do you spend much time with Lily?» Haley continued. She loved talking with him as well. So far, she loved everything about Nathan Scott.

«Yeah, I babysit once a week. I love spending time with her, plus I can practise a little for when I have kids of my own. It's nice» Nathan smiled while looking at his little sister who was running around after Lucas. Her babypink dress was already dirty from the sand, and he could see that she had gotten some dirt on her face.

«I think my sister is in love with your brother» Nathan laughed as he watched Lily plant another kiss on Lucas' cheek.

«Oh yeah? Well can you blame her? He does have the James-good-look-gene after all» Haley laughed with him while watching her brother push the little girl away like a desperate fan.

«Well it's clear that I'm the only Scott with the charm-gene. He's practically pushing her away» Nathan laughed harder when he saw his offended sister walking towards them with determined steps.

«Haley, your brother is mean!» Lily stubbornly exclaimed as she reached her brother and Haley.

«Lily, that's not nice to say» Nathan warned her while Haley giggled softly. She had the nicest sound when she laughed, and Nathan wished she would never stop when she first started.

«But he pushed me! Look, I'm dirty!» Lily yelled while pointing at a dark spot on her light dress where mud had found it's way.

«Lucas, it's not nice to push girls» Haley strictly told her brother when he came up behind Lily.

«She kissed me again!» Lucas frowned in disgust.

«You see, kiddo. When girls kiss you, you should just kiss back» Nathan advised him while getting a playful punch from Haley. «What it's the truth?»

«Don't teach him to be a player!» Haley gritted through her teeth as Nathan laughed uncontrollably.

«What's a player?» Lily and Lucas asked in unison. Nathan suddenly stopped laughing and looked at Haley.

«Yeah Hales, what is that?» He asked clueless while grinning at her.

«Jerk» Haley mumbled while hitting him again. «You'll learn when you're older» Haley said out loudly.

«Natey, what's a player» Lily pouted as she ran over to her brother and climbed up on his lap.

«Natey?» Haley asked while laughing so hard that she had to hold her stomach.

«It's what Mommy and Daddy called him when he was little» Lily proudly stated as Nathan closed his eyes in embarrassment.

«Thanks Lil» He stiffly smiled when he opened them. He looked over at Haley who had finished laughing and now only looked at him with a big smile.

«It's cute» She said as Lucas walked over and climbed on her lap.

«I'll tell you what, Lil. Why don't you ask Daddy when you get home? Just remember to say that it was Haley who told you the word» Nathan smiled satisfied as Lily looked at him in concentration.

«What was the word again?» She asked innocently. Haley and Nathan both started laughing again as Lucas and Lily shook their heads. They really didn't understand that humour.

After the kids had played enough, Haley and Nathan took them to Karen's cafe for the best ice cream in town. They both had a scoop of chocolate ice cream, and ate it with huge and satisfied smiles on their faces. Nathan and Haley talked about everything while their siblings finished their 'date'. At the end, Nathan tried to think of ways to ask for her number. He really wanted to see her again..

«Haley, can we go home now?» Lucas asked, he wasn't known as the world's most patient kid.

«Sure, Sweetie. Just a sec» Haley smiled as she took up a pen from her purse and scribbled something down on a napkin.

«Call me sometime. I had fun» Haley smiled sweetly before placing the napkin in Nathan's breast pocket. Then she took Lucas' little hand in hers and walked out of the cafe. Leaving an amazed Nathan and a bored Lily behind.

* * *

«Hello?» Haley said into the phone.

«Hi Hottie» A familiar voice answered in the other end.

«Finally. I was waiting for your call. What's up?» Haley smiled as she fumbled with her bracelet.

«I'll tell you what's up. I'm picking you're hot ass up at 7 and then I'm taking you to a party» The person said in a happy tone.

«Sure, what should I wear?» Haley asked.

«Something that shows off your fine body of course!»

«Sure, I'll see you at 7» Haley said before hanging up. She didn't really feel like partying, but she knew there was no use in protesting. Nobody could stop the mind of Brooke Davis when it was first set to a quest!

Two hours later, Haley was ready and dressed for the party. It was quite hot outside, so she had decided on a jeans skirt and a tube top, showing of enough skin. She didn't really want to fish for attention, because as far as Haley knew she had already found a guy she wanted. The only problem was that she didn't have his number, only the other way around. That sucked..

«Hey hoe, get your ass in the car» Brooke's cheery voice called out when Haley came out through the front door. Haley smiled at her best friend and jumped into her convertible.

* * *

«Where are we going again?» Nathan asked his best friend, Tim, while they were driving.

«To this wicked party at some beach house. It's full of booze and babes, dude. It's freaking paradise» Tim smiled distantly.

«Actually, I've met someone» Nathan added.

«What? Who? Is she hot?» Tim asked curiously. He always loved it when Nathan found another babe, because with a new babe came her friends. And if they were hot enough, he would score. That was in his mind of course..

«Her name is Haley James. She's a junior at Duke. And yes, she's beautiful» Nathan responded, sounding like a school boy talking about his latest crush.

«Dude? Beautiful? I asked if she was hot» Tim frowned confused. He was used to the player version of Nathan Scott. Not this whipped boy, hoping desperately for the princess' affection.

«Whatever» Nathan shrugged as he reached down in his pocked and took out the napkin with her number on it. He had decided to wait until Sunday before he called, not wanting to sound too desperate. So he placed it pack in the pocket of his jeans.

«We're here» Tim smiled as he jumped out of the car. They walked up the stairs and entered the beach house which was already pretty crowded. Nathan saw a few people he knew, but most of the crowd were younger than him. He actually felt a little old in there.

«Dude, let's get wasted!» Tim exclaimed while leading them out to the kitchen.

«Tim, don't you think we're a little old for that?» Nathan asked uncomfortably when he saw a girl that didn't look more that 18 in front of him.

«Maybe, but I saw Brooke Davis and some little hottie go into the kitchen. So we have to go in there!» Tim practically begged him as Nathan rolled his eyes and nodded.

«Brooke Davis? Wait, isn't that the girl who was a cheerleader for us when we played in high school? She was a sophomore when we graduated, right?» Nathan asked while thinking over the name. He knew he had heard of her before.

«Yeah, and she was your ex-girlfriends best friend, remember?» Tim laughed as Nathan frowned in disgust.

«God, I haven't though about Peyton in years. She had problems though, I heard she got admitted to this clinic» Nathan said, mostly to himself.

«Yeah whatever man. But cheek out that hottie Brooke brought. I call shotgun on her» Tim exclaimed as they got into the kitchen.

«Sure, Tim» Nathan laughed before looking up. Suddenly, time stopped and he saw her. It was Haley. She was Brooke's friend. And Tim had just described her as hot, AND called shotgun. No freaking way!!

«Brooke, there are people here who are like 18! I feel old» Haley sighed as Brooke handed her a cup of something she didn't know what was.

«Don't worry. I see an old friend of mine over there. He's 22» Brooke shrugged before her face turned pale. «Uh-oh»

«What?» Haley's eyes widened as she turned around and saw a brown haired guy come towards her.

«Well well. Brooke Davis!» He laughed as Brooke smiled stiffly.

«Tim» She acknowledged him.

«Who's your friend?» Tim asked while putting his hand around Haley's shoulder. Nathan watched them with a jealous eye, thinking maybe he should go over help Haley out.

«Tim, don't touch her you perv» Brooke shot at him.

«Relax, maybe she wants some Tim-time» Tim smirked as Haley's eyes widened in fear.

«Let her go, Tim. She's not into losers»

«Ouch, that hurt Brooke. Where is your psychofriend?» Tim asked sarcastically, while Brooke's face turned red.

«I'm warning you. Either you let go and step back, or I will put my new heals so far up, you'll never be able to reproduce» Brooke warned him through gritted teeth,

«Don't worry. That mushy children thing is more Nate's area. He's the family type. I'm the fun one» Haley looked up at this, not sure if she had heard him right. _Nathan was friends with this guy?_

«Funny. I remember Nathan being much more fun than you ever were. At least he could perform in bed» Brooke laughed as Haley's eyes widened. _Brooke had slept with Nathan? No!!!_

«Like you ever slept with Nathan» Tim accused her in anger.

«No, but you slept with Peyton and I got all the details. Remember?» Brooke smirked as Tim let go of Haley and took Brooke's cup out of her hand.

«Cheers to you Brooke. You're still a bitch» Tim said while drinking the rest of the cup.

«And you're still stupid. Where is your better half anyway?» Brooke asked while looking around in the kitchen.

«He's around here somewhere. But I'm sorry Brooke, he's already whipped. He has a girl» Tim shrugged before walking away. _What? Nathan had a girlfriend? He hadn't said anything about that.. _

«I think I'm going to get some air» Haley said while walking past Brooke.

«Haley?» She called out for her, but Haley kept walking and didn't look back. Nathan saw the whole scene and decided that maybe he should go talk to her.

* * *

«You know, drinking alone is never a good sign» Nathan laughed as he found her, sitting in the sand of the beach. In her hand she had an empty cup, showing that she had already finished it.

«Yeah, well neither is lying» Haley said coldly as he sat down beside her.

«True, but you shouldn't believe what Tim tells you. He's a true ladies man, although he never really gets the girl» Nathan laughed as Haley's face softened. _So Tim lied about stuff? Maybe he had lied about Nathan as well.._

«I'm sorry. It's just that he said this thing, and I got kind of mad» Haley explained as Nathan nodded in understanding.

«He has a talent for that stuff» Nathan said as Haley let out a soft laugh.

«You know, there is something about you, Haley James» Nathan smiled as he looked deeply into her eyes.

«There is something about you too, Nathan Scott» Haley responded as she got lost in his eyes once more. She loved looking into them, and she could do it for the rest of the eternity.

«Can I kiss you now, because I really want to» Nathan suddenly exclaimed, with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

«Well that depends. If you already have a girlfriend, then you may not. But if you don't, feel free to do whatever you want» Haley finished as she turned a little towards him.

«I don't have one yet» Nathan huskily said before capturing her lips with his. He took his hand up to cover her cheek as she leaned her body closer to his. Suddenly they fell over, down in the sand, with Haley on top. But their lips never left each other. They lied there in the sand, making out for what seemed like forever. In fact, Haley spent the night in his arms. Safely in his bed. No, they didn't sleep together in a sexual way, but they cuddled and kissed like teenagers until the sun stood up and decorated the sky.

**

* * *

**

Saturday 7th of May, 2011 

Nathan's P.O.V.

That day changed my life forever. I would never ever again lay my eyes on another woman. Haley was it for me. She was my sun, my moon, my rain and my wind. I could never imagine my life without her, and two years after we met, I made her mine forever. We got married on Saturday the 6th of May 2007, a very special date. So actually, yesterday was our 4 year anniversary. Do you want to know what I got her? I bet you do, so I'll tell you. Two days ago, I went to the mall with my little sister, hoping she could help me find a nice piece of jewellery Haley would like. She has always had a little childish taste, so I guess I though Lily could be of help. She has become a very grown up little girl, so she has quite the grown up taste to go along with it.

We finally found the perfect thing after hours of arguing with a 10 year old about a gift for my 26 year old wife. Stupid right? I know.. Anyway, I found quite the simple thing. It was a heart, covered in diamonds with a simple white gold chain to keep it in place. Along with it I bought a card, and I wrote a few nice words to her:

_To my heart,  
__4 years down, a lifetime to go  
__I love you  
__Nathan_

I know, I'm good right? I've always been good with the ladies, but don't tell my wife that. By the way, I think maybe I should tell you what I got in exchange for this expensive piece of jewellery. Let's just say that it involved whipped cream, chocolate sauce and my naked wife. Yeah, I know, I'm the luckiest man on earth right? And actually, I got a second gift as well. Which was probably the best one, actually I think it'll be hard for her to top it next year..

I'm gonna be a Daddy again!!

**

* * *

Okay, so tell me what you think. I just wrote this as a little fluff, just for fun. So hopefully it made you smile or laugh, or whatever :)**

**Please review!**


End file.
